


The Young Wolf and the Lost Princess

by Rumaan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: A collection of ficlets and prompts for Robb/Rhaenys





	The Young Wolf and the Lost Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more little ficlets for Robb and Rhaenys as it's my new shiny toy ship. If you have any prompts you'd like for this ship then I can be found on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) and you can send me a prompt. I can't promise to fill it or write it speedily, but I'm always happy to receive prompts and try my hardest to fill them.
> 
> For this particular ficlet, it's set in the world of [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561523/chapters/11382742) [earlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561523/chapters/15174949#workskin) GBBO ficlets I wrote for Jon/Sansa so check those out if that's your thing.

“No,” his sister said firmly. “You cannot be here! Go away!”

Robb pouted. “Why can’t I be here? Mum and dad are here.”

“Mum and dad aren’t eyeing up the contestants.”

“It would be kind of creepy if they were. I never pegged them as having an open marriage.”

Sansa ignored the latter part of his comment. When filming she was always in business mode and apparently that meant trying to drive him off and ruin his chance with her hot contestant.

“ _ You’re  _ being creepy standing there staring. Now go away!”

“If you’re going to erect the tent at Winterfell then it’s not really fair for you to order me away. This is my home, too.”

Sansa glared at him. “You’re going to derail this season and for what? To get laid.”

“That’s not fair. A) you’re reducing me down to Theon and you know I’m not like him and b) you’re giving me standards that you didn’t give yourself or Arya.”

“Robb, you know what happened when Jon and I got together. The Daily Mail went to town on it. And then when those pictures of Arya and Gendry leaked after the quarter finals, the gossip rags were all over it again. I cannot afford to have another Stark dalliance with a contestant on this show.”

“I just want to say hi and tell her that I want her to win and possibly to taste her baklawa because it looks amazing.”

Sansa couldn’t stop the moan that passed her lips at the mention of Rhaenys baklawa. “It literally melts in your mouth. SO good!”

“What kind of evil sibling are you that you want to deny your favourite older brother such a treat?”

“You’re my only older brother,” she snapped, but she couldn’t suppress her smile and with a roll of her eyes, she waved him on with a firm, “Behave!”

He saluted as he passed before directing all his attention on the raven haired bombshell who was sipping a cup of tea in the big kitchen at Winterfell as she chatted with a couple of fellow contestants.

 

\------------

 

The wind down on the Sunday after all filming had wrapped up was Rhaenys favourite part of this whole experience. She still couldn’t quite believe that she was actually part of the Great British Bake Off. It had been her favourite show for years and then when it was revived under Sansa Stark and Jon Snow, she’d been excited to see it back. Arianne and Aegon had talked her into applying for this season and she’d done it more to get them off her back rather than with any hope of actually making it onto the show. But somehow, she’d made it through the auditions and into the final twelve bakers and was still here with only half the original twelve left. It was kind of mind boggling for her still. 

Looking up as she took another sip of her nerve calming tea, she caught sight of the most handsome man she’d laid eyes on. He wasn’t part of the crew because she hadn’t seen him around before and there was no way she wouldn’t have noticed him if he had been around. He was too arresting for that with his broad shoulders, shiny auburn hair and blue eyes so bright that they reminded her of the sea back home. 

“Hi,” he said as he joined the group with a friendly smile. “I’m Sansa’s brother, Robb.”

Her little group all murmured hello back. A Stark or two being around during this part of the filming weekend wasn’t unusual. For a start, the show was filmed in the grounds of their historic home and as it was still their family home, it would be weird if none of them were ever around. Plus, it was the Great British Bake Off so there were always lots of baked goods floating around for everyone to munch on. It was always fun getting to taste the creations that had been made that weekend and the Stark family liked that part as much as the crew and contestants. 

Rhaenys tried her hardest not to stare at him as he chatted to Emily and Ravi, happily tasting their showstopper pastries and complimenting them lavishly. 

Then he was next to her and leaning towards her slightly and whispering, “I didn’t want to say this in front of the other two but I came this way hoping to snabble some of that delicious looking baklawa of yours.”

She gave him an amused glance. “You only wanted to eat the baklawa? Not any of the other goodies?”

“Sansa has already gloated about how amazing it is.”

Colour flooded into her cheeks at that. She had already been named star baker for this week, but it still took some getting used to being praised by a well established chef like Sansa Stark. “Here,” she said passing him over one of the platters covered in her baklawa. “Tell me what you think?”

Watching someone eat had never ranked very high on Rhaenys list of sexy things but the way Robb bit into a flaky square of baklawa and then let out a low moan of delight had her breath hitching in her throat and her mouth drying out with desire. 

“God,” he said in appreciation. “That is  _ so _ good.”

“Really?” 

“Really! If you don’t win then I’ll refuse to buy Sansa a birthday present.”

“You can’t say that,” she said, slightly panicked as she looked to see if Ravi or Emily had heard him. They hadn’t. At some point they had moved away but she hadn’t even noticed because Robb Stark took up every ounce of her attention.

“I can. Besides, what’s the point of being related to the judges if I can’t sway them so my favourite wins?”

“I’m your favourite? But this is the first time you’ve been here for filming and the show doesn’t air for another couple of months.”

She cursed herself inwardly for letting slip that she’d noticed that he had never been around before. It wasn’t something that she should know and he had obviously noted it by the cheeky smile that bloomed on his lips at her words. However, he was kind enough not to draw attention to it.

“We have a family chat where we get the lowdown on all the bakes. Yours have been a family favourite from week one. We all want you to win.”

Her face was giving out enough heat to power the tent’s ovens and she had to press her hands to them to try and cool her cheeks down. 

“It’s not even the quarter finals yet. It’s still early days. Everything could change still.”

“Tell you what,” Robb said with a mischievous glint in his eye. “If I’m right and you do win then I get to take you out for a celebration meal.”

“And what if I don’t win?”

“Then I take you out for a consolation meal.”

A charmed grin spread across her face, bringing her dimples out and she liked his dazed look when he took in the full force of them. “Are you asking me out, Robb Stark? Is that even allowed?”

“Probably not after Sansa and Arya, but technically the date would be after filming finished.”

Rhaenys wrinkled her nose and briefly debated the ethics of it internally. On the one hand, it wasn’t necessarily a good idea to flirt with a relative of the judges of the competition she was taking part in, but, then again, he was ridiculously handsome and she liked his flirtatiousness. 

“Okay,” she said. “It’s a deal.”

He grinned then and it was her turn to feel breathless at how dazzling he was when he smiled so brightly. All white teeth and creases of laughter lines at his eyes. “I’ll see you next week then.”

“But the final isn’t next week?”

“Nope, but I plan to taste everything you have to offer,” he said, his voice dropping an octave or two as his eyes slid down her body.

Her heart sped up at the vision of his head between her thighs that his words conjured. It appeared Mel and Sue were not the only two who could make baking sound vaguely dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) should you wish


End file.
